His Creation
by KatzeLBurn
Summary: What's this? There's a creature out there that God himself made? And he want's her protected? And she has stolen beloved Castiel's heart? Who is this "bewitching" woman? Going to have to read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN- This is something I made for fun, on a whim, it wasn't really meant to be anything serious, I made it about a year ago; I recently started thinking about it again and decided to look over it. This story really isn't a continuous thing, but if you like it, do tell!**_

Chapter One: Any Man Of Mine

The year was 1864, another war has just ended, President Lincoln signed a proclamation that declares Montana as U.S. territory and it was my first order as being a true soldier to God. My orders, to keep an eye on one of my father's creations; he told me that it was the only one on this planet, and to keep my guard up when around this creation. At first I didn't understand why, but after a week I understood.

Walking into a cream colored manor, I took off my bolo hat and looked at the sea of people, trying to find a certain face. I didn't have to look long once the sound of a specific laugh filled my ears. It sounded like soft bells to my vessels ears.

Turning into the main room, my eyes scanned while my ears were open. Bells rang again, and my eyes finally found her. Her white hair was pulled up and out of her face in lovely curls so her bright, almost glowing, green eyes could shine with her smile. She wore a beautiful pale blue and black bell dress over her corset (that she didn't need) and her black silk gloves covered her arms. She let out another laugh when one of the four men around her whispered something in her diamond wearing ear. I felt a slight pain in this vessel's heart before slowly advancing toward the woman that was being eyed with lust by the four men.

Half way to her, the beautiful woman's eyes caught me and she smiled wide. "Castiel!" she sounded and looked like a child on Christmas morning. Excusing herself, the woman brushed passed the four men gently while picking up her skirt a little to rush to me without tripping. Once by my side, her arm's wrapped around my neck tight. "Oh Castiel, I'm so glad you could make it," she smiled up at me after a kiss on the cheek.

I gave a stiff nod, keeping my emotionless facade. "I am just fallowing orders Miss. Schatz" I said as my eyes scanned over anyone that could be dangerous. Miss. Schatz sighed while pouting, letting her arms drop and grabbed a glass of champion as a waiter walked by. I looked back down at Miss. Schatz as she sipped her champion with an annoyed look that made her look even more like a child. "Something wrong Miss. Schatz?" I asked.

"Yes, your company is" Miss. Schatz said with pursed lips and she walked off.

Confusion washed over me before I fallowed Miss. Schatz out of the manor and into the courtyard. Couples strolled around the courtyard that was lush with different kinds of flowers. They were holding each other, smiling and laughing, exchanging a short kiss between one another. My eyes fallowed Miss. Schatz as she sat on a bench in front of a fountain.

I sat down beside the annoyed Miss. Schatz, "Did I say something to upset you Miss. Schatz?" I asked. She took another sip of her champion keeping her eyes away from me. "Miss. Schatz?" I asked.

"Yes Castiel?" Miss. Schatz asked annoyed still not looking at me.

Sighing, I gently grabbed Miss. Schatz chin and turned her gaze onto me. "What is wrong?" I asked again.

Finishing her drink, Miss. Schatz set the glass down and stood up swiftly. "I do not want a company that is ordered to be around" she said walking off to a rose bush.

I sighed as I fallowed her, "My orders are to keep you safe Miss. Schatz" I reminded.

"Among other things" she muttered plucking a rose and putting it in my breast pocket. I tilted my head to the side confused and Miss. Schatz sighed annoyed turning back to the roses. "I know father worries about my safety, but I just wish he wouldn't send a different angel once he thinks we get to close" Miss. Schatz pouted looking up at me while batting her eyelashes. I raised an eyebrow and Miss. Schatz growled, spinning around so her back was to me. "Just go Castiel, I do not want your company" Miss. Schatz growled while crossing her arms.

"I cannot do that" I said.

Miss. Schatz glared at me, "Then I will let you watch as I get a much more suited company that will actually entertain me!" she snapped quietly as to not cause a scene. My eyes widened in shock as Miss. Schatz continued to glare at me. Grabbing her skirt angrily, Miss. Schatz was about to storm off but I grabbed her arm. She snapped her head to me, eyes now glowed a blazing blue. "Let me go Castiel" she snarled her canines slightly sharp now.

"I cannot" I said.

"Why, because my father ordered it?" Miss. Schatz snarled more, her nose scrunching up.

"No" I answered. Eyes switching back to bright green and canines shortening back to normal size, Miss. Schatz stared at me shocked. "I cannot bear to see you with another," what am I saying? I'm an angel sent to protect her, not have this kind of connection. But… can't I be both?

Miss. Schatz tilted her head to the side, "Why?" she asked standing strait and looking up into my eyes. I searched her eyes trying to find the right words, all her eyes told was her begging for an answer. "Castiel why?" Miss. Schatz asked again.

I can't hold it back anymore, if I can't do both, I will try to. "This is why" I answered brining her into a tight hug. Before I could do anything else, I was ripped out of my vessel and brought back to heaven. I came face to face with a very un-happy Zachariah, the archangel that assigned me to be Miss. Schatz protector.

It has been a hundred and forty-four years since I was pulled away from Miss. Schatz. I was put into specific training so I could make sure emotions would not cloud my judgment again. It worked until I was assigned to the Winchester brothers. Before I was assigned to the brothers, Miss. Schatz had been buried deep into the back of my mind. But now, she's all I can think of again. Now besides finding God, I am on a mission to find her.

* * *

Dean stopped his Impala at a road side bar so that he could hustle some pool players for more money. I still don't understand how something made of paper could have such great value. Sam fallowed close behind his older brother, and I fallowed behind him. Five minutes in Dean was at the pool table already, conning the players for their green paper, while Sam and I sat at a booth waiting for the drinks and food.

"I don't understand, don't you have enough money?" I asked Sam with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh, yeah, but," Sam pointed at the pool tables. My gaze fallowed to see Dean flirting with a very risqué girl.

"I see" I nodded as two beers and two burgers were placed on the booth table.

"You boy's came in at the right time" the waitress said with a thick western accent and smiled.

"Why's that?" Sam asked as he paid for the drinks and food.

"Just watch the stage and you'll see sugar" the waitress answered before walking off.

"Sugar?" I asked looking at the younger Winchester confused.

"I'll explain later" Sam answered as the light's dimmed.

We looked to the stage as the lights over it started to brighten down on it. Music starting my vessel's heart nearly jumped out at an all too familiar laugh. The laugh was followed by a woman that shoved the curtains out of her way. Her waist white hair shinned in the florescent light, her bangs stopping right over her green eyes that glowed with her smile. She let out another giggle as she grabbed the mike off its stand, "This is what a woman wants," Miss. Schatz sang giving a wink. She walked around the mike stand and continued to sing.

"Any man of mine better be proud of me

Even when I'm ugly he still better love me

And I can be late for a date that's fine

But he better be on time," Miss. Schatz tapped her wrist like a watch was there.

"Any man of mine'll say it fits just right

When last year's dress is just a little too tight," she wiggled her hips at that verse.

"And anything I do or say better be okay

When I have a bad hair day

And if I change my mind

A million times

I wanna hear him say

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah I like it that way" Miss. Schatz sang loud strutting down the stage steps. She ran to the bar and hopped on it.

"Any man of mine better walk the line

Better show me a teasin' squeezin' pleasin' kinda time" she started strutting the bar and dancing on it.

"I need a man who knows, how the story goes

He's gotta be a heartbeatin' fine treatin'

Breathtakin' earthquakin' kind

Any man of mine," Miss. Schatz jumped off the bar and started pushing Dean back with her figure when he tried to hit on her.

"Well any man of mine better disagree

When I say another woman's lookin' better than me

And when I cook him dinner and I burn it black

He better say, mmm, I like it like that yeah," shoving Dean into his seat with Sam and I Miss. Schatz put her elbow on the table and her chin in her hand and smiled at each of us.

"And if I change my mind

A million times

I wanna hear him say

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah I like it that way" winking at me Miss. Schatz spun on her toes and strutted to the dance floor.

"Any man of mine better walk the line

Better show me a teasin' squeezin' pleasin' kinda time

I need a man who knows, how the story goes

He's gotta be a heartbeatin' fine treatin'

Breathtakin' earthquakin' kind

Any man of mine" Miss. Schatz spun on her toes and smiled at me as she was singing.

"Let me hear you say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah I like it that way" singing strong Miss. Schatz stepped back up on the stage.

"Any man of mine better walk the line

Better show me a teasin' squeezin' pleasin' kinda time

I need a man who knows, how the story goes

He's gotta be a heartbeatin' fine treatin'

Breathtakin' earthquakin' kind

Any man of mine" Miss. Schatz started to dance like she was free of all problems with her last verses.

"You gotta shimmy shake

Make the earth quake

Kick, turn, stomp, stomp, then you jump

Heal to toe, Do Si Do

'Til your boots wanna break

'Till you feet and your back ach

Keep it movin 'til you just can't take anymore

Come on everybody on the floor

A-one two, a-three four

Hup two, hum

If you wanna be a man of mine, that's right" Miss. Schatz giggle made the vessel's heart give an all too familiar loud thump again. "This is what a woman wants."

Everyone clapped and cheered while Miss. Schatz bowed. Dean looked at me and smirked seeing my eyes never leaving Miss. Schatz. "Finally taking an interest in woman Cas" he teased and I gave him a warning look. Dean chuckled taking a sip of his beer, "Look, here she comes."

Snapping my head to where Miss. Schatz was before to see it was true. Her hair swayed as she strutted over with the same confidence she had before; a huge smile was on her lips. My vessel's heart started to beat like a drum as she got close.

"Hi" Miss. Schatz greeted, smiling from Dean, to Sam, to me.

"Hi" Sam greeted back with a nod.

Dean gave his flirtatious smirk to Miss. Schatz, "Hi there."

Miss. Schatz giggled while tucking a lose hair behind her, now, pierced ear. Her glowing green eyes looked at me, "I know this may sound funny, but are you Castiel?" her question made my vessel's heart stop. Sam and Dean looked at each other with suspicious looks before looking at Miss. Schatz. Gulping I gave a slow nod to Miss. Schatz. "I thought so" her eyes flashed blue, her canines sharpened, her nose scrunched up, and she glared. Rearing her fist back Miss. Schatz punched me across the face. Shock swam over Dean and Sam as Miss. Schatz continued to glare at me. "That's for leaving!" she yelled before marching out of the bar.

"Ok," Sam paused looking from the bar doors to me. "What was that about?" Sam asked.

With a heavy sigh, I explained to them everything about my connection with Miss. Schatz. Leaving the fact of my feeling for the only one creature that God created. I knew that if I said anything Dean wouldn't leave me alone.

When I was done with my story, Dean took a huge gulp of his beer, "So wait, what is she?" he asked.

"A Kreuzung" I answered.

"And what exactly is that?" Sam asked, "Why is she the only one?"

"I don't know what she is specifically, but she is two beings in one body that resembles a mortal girl" I answered looking at the bar doors, waiting for Miss. Schatz to come back. "God only created her for one purpose that only a select few archangel's know" I added my eyes never leaving the doors.

"So you basically know nothing?" Dean asked annoyed and I nodded. Dean sighed frustrated before taking a bite of his now cold burger.

"I'll be back" I said standing up and walking to the doors.

"Try not to get punched again" Dean laughed, I just ignored him.

Stepping outside in the cool night, I looked around, trying to find any trace of Miss. Schatz. I opened my ears when my eyes failed me. A muffled scream reach my ears from the woods by the bar, and I was there in an instant. The two demons holding Miss. Schatz looked up while the one standing in front of Miss. Schatz looked over her shoulder. She smirked at me.

"Oh, look," she blinked her eyes going black. "A fallen angel" the demon chuckled.

"Let her go and you won't be harmed" I warned.

The demon let out a cackle before appearing in front of me. Punching me across the face, I was sent flying into a tree. "Castiel!" Miss. Schatz screamed trying to get away from the two male demons holding her back. "Leave him alone you bitch!" Miss. Schatz snapped.

"Quiet!" one of the demons yelled punching Miss. Schatz across the face. She let out a yelp of pain and my blood started to boil.

"Don't you touch her again" I warned as I stood up, glaring at the demon that punched Miss. Schatz.

The demon smirked, and with his free hand yanked Miss. Schatz head up by her chin. "Or what?" the demon dared, and licked Miss. Schatz from her chin up to her brow. My anger rose while Miss. Schatz tried to shrink away from the demon. "Mmm," the demon nuzzled his nose into Miss. Schatz ear. Tears started forming in her eyes as the demon kept Miss. Schatz in place. "You taste so good no wonder Lucifer wants you all to himself" the demon coed in Miss. Schatz ear giving her another lick.

"Castiel" Miss. Schatz whimpered a tear falling. "Help" more tears started to fall and my anger rose.

"I said, let her go!"

_**AN- Sorry if it's short! But tell me what you think regardless, but be gentle, I'm a sensitive soul. Haha.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: He's back

A blinding light erupted from Castiel, the three demons screamed in pain, and the two holding me, grips let go. Before I could fall Castiel was beside me with his arm wrapped around me tight. "Castiel" I cried into the fallen angel's shoulder hugging him back even tighter.

"Shh, it's alright Miss. Schatz, I'm here" Castiel whispered in my ear.

"Don't leave again, please" I whimpered letting go of Castiel and wiping my eyes free of tears. "You're the only angel I ever felt safe with" I muttered gripping Castiel's jacket and barring my face into his chest.

"I won't leave ever again Miss. Schatz, I promise" Castiel said.

"Really?" I asked hopefully looking up at Castiel with hopeful puppy eyes.

What surprised me was the small smile Castiel gave me, "Really Miss. Schatz" Castiel said.

A huge smile spread across my lips and I hugged Castiel tight. "Thank-you Castiel!" I cheered giving him a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

"Good morning Bobby!" I greeted as he wheeled into the kitchen where I was making a breakfast to feed an army.

Bobby chuckled, "Morning Miss. Schatz" Bobby greeted back.

I pouted putting my hands on my hips. "I already told you, just call me Schatz" I corrected. Bobby chuckled with a nod, and I smiled in triumph. "Ok, I made bacon, sausage, egg's, and pancakes, what would you like?" I asked.

"A little of everything Schatz" Bobby answered.

"Ok" I chirped making Bobby's plate.

I've been staying at Bobby's for a month now ever since Castiel saved me. He said that I would be safe at Bobby's from demons because of all the traps and experience Booby had at fighting demons. Even if he is in a wheel chair, I have to say that it's nice staying at Bobby's, but I do wish I could see more of Castiel.

"Here you go, what would you like to drink?" I asked.

"Just coffee" Bobby answered. As the back door, close to the kitchen, open and close; in walked Sam and Dean. "Just in time for breakfast" Bobby said taking the coffee I handed him and rolling to the table.

"What would you guys like?" I asked as I grabbed two plates.

"Everything" Dean answered eyeing the food, practically drooling.

"Just pancakes Miss. Schatz" Sam answered.

"It's Schatz," I whined fixing the two boy's plates. "I only like it when Castiel call's me Miss. Schatz" I added with a giggle as I handed the brothers their plates.

"Man, Cas is lucky to have a girl like you Schatz" Dean said as he was digging into his food.

"We're not together" I snapped blushing. "Speaking of Castile, where is he?" I asked. The sound of wing's flapping I smiled over my shoulder at the fallen angel I grew feelings for. "Castiel!" my voice was littered with joy as I hugged him tight. "I made breakfast, what would you like?" I asked smiling up at the angel.

"I don't eat" Castiel simply stated and I growled annoyed causing him to sigh heavily. "Pancakes" Castiel said.

"Ok" I chirped turning back to the food I made. Dean made a whip cracking noise and I giggled while handing Castiel a plate of two pancakes. Jumping I gave Castiel a kiss on the cheek and grabbed the keys to my black 1970 VW Beetle.

"Where are you going?" Bobby asked as I grabbed my purse.

"Just going into town to get some groceries" I answered skipping to the front door. "Be back in an hour! Don't fallow me Castiel!" I called before leaving the house.

* * *

Walking through the small town grocery store, I stopped in aisle 4 where all the cereal, oatmeal, bread and a few canned goods were. I examined the aisle, looking between the food products and the list in my hand. A huge smile on my lips. I don't know why, but being a housewife for the four boys I made breakfast for is a lot of fun. Seeing the wheat bread I was looking for, I grabbed it and walked to the meats. Bobby's like a brother, Sam and Dean I treat them like their my own children, and Castiel is the roommate that I have a huge crush on. They're everything I could ask for and more.

I jumped in surprise when a bouquet of multi-colored daisies was shoved in my face. "Beautiful flowers for a beautiful woman," an all too familiar voice praised.

My eyes flashed blue for a few seconds before going back to green. "Zachariah," I looked at the old man with an annoyed smile. "To what do I owe for this unwanted visit?" I asked snatching the flowers and throwing them in the cart.

"Oh, don't be rude Miss. Schatz" Zachariah said as he fallowed me. "I just came to see how you are, I hear the Winchester brothers have taken you under their wing," Zachariah stopped with me as I grabbed a jug of milk and a dozen eggs. "Along with a certain angel."

Feeling Zachariah's smirk boring into the side of my head my eyes changed blue as I looked up at him with a glare. "You leave Castiel alone" I growled in my throat.

Zachariah shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry, can't do that Miss. Schatz" the archangel said as I paid for the food. "Miss. Schatz, your father,"

"_Silentio_!" I snapped as I slammed the trunk of my car shut. Zachariah looked at me shocked while I walked up to him, my eyes glowing. "My **father** will call me when he needs me, my **father** orders me around **not** you Zachariah," the angel took a step back from me once I stood to close. "And I chose, what happens to Castiel, and I order you around Zachariah" I crossed my arms as I continued to glare at the now scared archangel. "Castiel is the only angel that can protect me and is the only one who knows how to talk to me" I said. Lifting my hand up, I placed two fingers on Zachariah's forehead, "_Nunc Zacharia potest abiit_" I chanted; like a snap of the fingers, he was gone. Looking around, I smiled seeing no one saw the incident. My eyes turning back to green, I slipped into my black bug, started the engine, and started my thirty minute drive back to Bobby's.

* * *

"I'm home!" I called pushing the door open with my butt. "I'm thinking of making a pie if anyone wants one!" I called out again kicking the door closed and walking to the kitchen with my arms full of groceries. "Bobby!" I called getting worried. "Sam! Dean!" setting the groceries down, I gave a scream as I was slammed to a wall by Dean, and Sam held a gun to my head. "W-what's going on?" I asked.

"You know damn well Schatz!" Dean snapped.

"Obviously not since I'm freaking out right now!" I snapped back.

"What did you do with Cas?" Sam demanded.

From angry to confusion to scared my eyes widened in fear as I looked between the brothers; it was just then that I noticed I couldn't sense the angel's presence. "Where's Castiel?" I asked scared.

"Oh like you don't know" Dean said and my eyes looked to the older brother. "Zachariah came around and yanked Castiel away" Dean added.

"Zachariah was here?" I gasped fear flowing through my veins.

"Wait you really didn't know?" Sam asked and I shuck my head as tears started forming in my eyes. Sam lowered his gun while Dean let go of me. "Schatz have you come in contact with Zacharia at all?" Sam asked.

"Just the grocery store" I answered and my eyes grew in realization before narrowing in anger. "That damn archangel" I growled.

"What's going on?" Dean asked.

"I'll explain on the way" I said storming to the front door, the brothers fallowing. I grabbed my bag out of my bug's trunk once we were outside.

"To where?" Sam asked as I jumped into the passenger's seat of the Impala.

"Madison, Virginia" I answered as Dean started the car and drove off.

"Why are we going to Madison, Virginia?" Sam asked as I opened my bag.

"That's where Zachariah has Castiel" I answered taking a magazine out of a 9 pistol and loading it with bullets.

"Why are they there?" Dean asked.

I held the gun close to my chest and closed my eyes. "_Pater Benedicite hoc telum sanctum tuum vires. Amen_" I prayed and handed the gun to Sam. "That's where Castiel was assigned to be my protector at the time," I slammed another magazine into a gun, repeated the prayer, and handed it to Dean. "And the place he was taken from me" I finished setting the bag down at my feet.

"Do you know why Zachariah took Castiel?" Sam asked.

"He's jealous" I answered rolling my eyes annoyed. "As you boys know, I'm two hundred and eighty-eight years old, and am the only one of my kind that my father, God, ever created" I started off looking out the window with a sad face. "My father knew I would be lonely so he would assign an angel to me for a certain period of time to keep me company. I didn't mind that the angel's kept switching, and it wasn't a problem, until Zachariah was assigned as my protector" I paused while looking down at my palms. "He grew feelings that I refused to return, and it became a real problem when he tried to keep me from the world. I demanded a new angel and was granted my wish. Zachariah being Zachariah grew enraged at this, and somehow convinced my father to be the one to assign the angel's to me. So every time he thought an angel was getting too close to me, he would yank them away, and for a while I thought it was my father," I looked back at the sky threw the window and smiled. "When I found out it was actually Zachariah, I was mad. I pitched a fit that is remembered to this day. So Zachariah was banned from all form of contact with me, and Castiel was assigned my protector on June 5th of 1863," I giggled. "He was the only angel I actually grew great feelings for," my smile disappeared as I looked forward. "After a year of being my protector Zachariah somehow found out my feelings toward him and yanked him out of his vessel and away from me," a menacing growl rolled up and out through my teeth. "The world shuck with my anger and I told my father to never assign me a protector ever again. Once that announcement was made Zachariah made it his mission to win my heart" I finished my story as the sun slowly started to set.

"I thought angel's couldn't love and stuff" Dean pointed out and I nodded with a tired sigh.

"Yes, but I'm the sort of loop hole to that. The angels can have a relationship with me as long as I return it, once they know I won't, they leave" I explained.

"Well obviously Zachariah didn't comply with that" Sam muttered causing Dean to chuckle. "Have you ever returned the feelings of an angel Schatz?" Sam asked.

I shuck my head, "No, I could always tell what angels would last and which ones wouldn't." I looked down at the silver ring that held a small blue gem in it wrapped around my left middle figure and smiled. "Castiel was the only one I felt a life time with" I said.

"And I'm guessing Zachariah is pretty jealous right now" Dean said and I snarled at the name.

"He better have not hurt my Castiel" I growled.

Sam gave a teasing smirk, "I thought you two weren't together" Sam pointed out from what I said this morning.

I blushed, "He's still only my Castiel!" I snapped and the brothers chuckled at me. Looking up at the slowly starring sky my face grew sad. I'm coming Castiel, I'll save you.

_**AN- Once again, sorry for the shortness! **_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Manerium de Angeli

Arriving into Madison at the brake of dawn, I honked the horn to wake-up the boy's since I was the one driving. Really cool thing about me, I don't have to sleep if I don't want to, same with food, but who wants to give up that stuff completely?

"We're here" I said pulling into a motel parking lot. "I'll get our rooms" I said sliding out of the car. Tossing Dean his keys, he tossed me my bag and I walked into the reception area of the motel. "Two rooms, one with a two beds please" I smiled kindly at the male receptionist.

He looked from me to Sam and Dean, who were stretching in the parking lot, then back at me. "Are they your brothers?" he asked.

"Oh, no they're my nephews" I lied, deciding it would be fun to mess with this guy. His face washed over in shock as he looked from me to the brothers and back at me. "Those rooms?" I asked, still smiling but with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh, yeah, hold on a sec" the male receptionist said typing a few things on the computer before taking my credit card. "Here you go, this one's the single bed," he pointed to the blue tagged key.

"Thank-you" I smiled taking the two keys and my credit card.

"So what's our first move?" Dean asked as I tossed him the red tagged key.

"Look up all the manor's that are still up since 1864" I answered adjusting my bag strap as I fallowed the brothers to their room.

"Why those ones?" Sam asked as Dean unlocked the door.

Once inside, I closed the door, and placed my hand on it. "_Pater in caelo tueri locus et quis in a nocentibus. Amen_" I prayed. The door glowed a little before a cross between a demon and angel trap sign appeared on the door. "In 1864 you could say that I was very popular with the unmarried wealth," I smiled over my shoulder at the brothers. "I was invited to every party as a quest of honor" I added as Sam started typing away on his laptop. "Poor men, I didn't mean to break their hearts when Castiel joined me as my date" I sighed sadly taking a seat at the mini table across from Sam.

"You must have been the biggest tease ever" Dean chuckled as he cleaned one of his guns.

"I cannot help how my father made me" I pouted. "He made me beautiful and raised me to be kind, to show that the two can work as one on the inside and outside" I explained as I combed my hair back with my fingers. Only to have my bang's bounce back into place.

"Like how you're two being's in one form?" Sam asked and I nodded.

"What exact two beings are you anyway?" Dean asked putting my attention from Sam's laptop onto him. "What does Kreu-whatever mean?" Dean asked.

"Kreuzung" I corrected crossing my legs. "It's German for crossbreed, my father took a wolf and a tiger, two completely different beings that would rip each other's throats out if given the chance, and molded them into one form" I explained using my hands to show my meaning. "I, myself, am the example that enemies don't need to fight to get what they want" I added.

"Is that your one purpose?" Dean asked and Sam's eyes landed on me.

I gave a sweet smile to the eldest brother, "No Dean, my one purpose is a direct line from God" I answered and the brothers stared at me wide eyed. "Now before you bombard me with questions, no, I cannot get him to come to us or ask his help for the apocalypse," I stopped Dean before he could let a word out of his open mouth. "I am not a female Jesus, no, he is very nice to talk to though, makes an amazing filet minion" I sighed with delight and giggled. "I can talk to my father whenever I choose, he always hears me, but doesn't always answer me first, and no, like I've said before, I'm not an angel" I finished with a shrug of my shoulders.

"Why did God only make one of you?" Sam asked.

"So that I would be just a myth and hard to find and hear about" I answered and leaned over to look at the laptop's screen. "You find any yet?" I asked.

Sam looked back at his screen and smirked. "Lucky us, there's only one still left" Sam said clicking on the small picture of the run down, haunting, cream colored manor, that had cracked windows, and vines growing each what way. "Manerium de Angeli" Sam said.

"What?" Dean asked looking at his brother like he just grew two heads.

"Manor of Angels" I translated digging in my bag and pulling out two silver pocket knives with detailed angel wings carved in them. "Come on, I know where it is, let's go save my Castiel" I said hiding the two knives in my pants, hocked on the back of my pants line. "Those guns I gave you, their just like the cult, but to use against angels" I explained as we left the motel room and marched toward the Impala. "There are only thirteen bullets in them, use them wisely" I warned sliding into the passenger seat as Dean slide in the drivers and Sam behind me.

Dean started the car, "I just realized something," he looked at me and I raised an eyebrow. "We've never seen you fight, how do we know you're any good?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, my father banished Lucifer to hell, and Michael put him there, but I'm the one that built the cage and fought my way back out in under an hour" I explained blinking my lashes twice.

Dean nodded with raised eyebrows and an impressed face as he backed out of the parking lot. "Impressive" Dean complimented.

"Ok, now I have a question" Sam said and I turned to look at him. "Aren't you and Cas basically brother and sister?" Sam asked.

Dean looked from Sam to me then back to the road in front of him. "This is a good question" Dean agreed.

I let out a laugh while turning back around. "No, technically we are brother and sister, but we're not" I answered.

"How?" the brothers asked in unison.

"I'm not an angel" I answered.

"That's it?" Dean asked and I nodded as my eyes searched for any familiar roads that lead to Manerium de Angeli. "Just that one thing?" Dean asked and I nodded again.

"Turn right here" I said and Dean turned onto the dirt road that was surrounded by trees and almost invisible thanks to the grass.

"So if you were an angel you would be real brother and sister?" Sam asked and I nodded my eyes completely focused on the road in front of us. "But only technically you are?" Sam asked completely confused.

"It's basically like this, all the angels are my step brothers and step sisters" I stated looking at Sam over my shoulder. "We're brother and sister by law not by blood."

"Kinky" Dean muttered and I smirked facing forward again.

"Very" I agreed and the brothers looked at me shocked. "Hey, I'm a two hundred and eighty-eight year old virgin, and Castiel is the only one for me, I fantasize too" I confessed with a pout.

"How could you last that long?" Dean asked. I leaned over by his shoulder and sniffed it. "Uh, what are you doing Schatz?" Dean asked.

"I can smell pig's a mile away" I answered with a grin causing Sam to laugh and Dean gave me a dirty look. I giggled looking back forward to see a fork coming up ahead. "Take the left and we should be there in an hour" I explained as Dean took the left. I'm coming Castiel, I thought as I stared ahead my eyes flashing blue then back to green. Zachariah's going to pay, a low growl that only I would hear rumbled in my throat as my canines sharpened.

"Well, here we are," Dean announced stopping the Impala a good half mile away from the manor. "Welcome to Manerium de Angeli."

Stepping out of the car, I closed the door gently, my eyes traveling the familiar manor, taking everything in. "This is the same manor Zachariah took Castiel away from me" I growled starting to march to the manor.

"Schatz wait!" Sam called, and the brothers fallowed me.

Three angels in black suits appeared in front of the Winchester brothers and me. I stopped dead in my tracks with either brother at my side. "Welcome Miss. Schatz, Zachariah's been expecting you" the angel in the middle said his stance and the other two like soldiers waiting for orders.

I gave a sadistic smile as my eyes glowed for a little bit. "Oh really now?" I asked. The angel nodded and I giggled. "Was he expecting this?" I spat and right on queue the brothers put one bullet through the angel on the right and the angel on the lefts forehead. They both dropped to the ground dead, sparking a white-blue light for a while. The main angel looked at his fallen comrades scared before looking forward, only to see the knife I threw stab him between the eyes. "Guess not" I said grabbing my knife out of the dead angels head as I walked by.

"Can we keep these?" Dean asked staring at the gun like a kid would stare at a new toy.

I wiped the blood off my knife on my ugly grey shirt. "They become useless without the special bullets and that prayer I said before giving them to you" I explained pulling the grey shirt off and revealing a black wife beater. We stopped in front of the medium sized double doors of the manor.

"It shouldn't be hard to learn a prayer" Dean said with a roll of his eyes.

"True, but you two don't have the same faith like I do in my father" I reminded and kicked the doors open. "Zachariah! Come out you coward!" I yelled storming into the manor, the Winchester brothers close behind me. "Zachariah!" I roared the sound of a tiger roar behind my voice as well.

"Schatz, calm down" Sam said placing a hand gently on my shoulder. "Showing your rage will only provoke Zachariah" Sam said trying to calm me down.

I just growled inside my throat as my lips were pulled back over my teeth, my sharp canines exposed. Castile, my eyes looked around the foyer rapidly. My Castiel where are you? Music playing in the main room, I snapped my head to the entrance that lead to the room. Seeing no one, I sniffed the air and growled picking up Zachariah's sent. "This way" I growled, stuffing the knife back in its spot with the other knife.

"You sure?" Dean asked as we stepped into the room.

"Positive" I said and snarled as Zachariah smiled at me. "Where's Castiel?" I demanded.

Zachariah sighed heavily and put on a fake sad face. "That's all I get? No 'how are you?' no hug or kiss?" Zachariah teased. I hissed at him dangerously my eyes glowing in anger. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, that temper will get you nowhere Schatz" Zachariah wiggled his finger at me and I gave a wolf growl at him.

"I'm not going to ask again," I took a step forward. "Where's Castiel!" I yelled. Zachariah gave a tired sigh before snapping his fingers. A beaten and bruised Castiel, being held up by two angels each holding the special knives that kill angels. My eyes flashed green with worry and my face swam with scarce. "Castiel!" I cried out being held back by Sam and Dean. "What did you do to him you prick" I spat looking at Castiel with a pained worry.

"Oh this?" Zachariah asked with a fake surprise pointing to the hurt Castiel, who weakly glared at the archangel. "This is just his punishment" Zachariah gave a happy smile.

"For what?" Sam demanded shocked as I stopped struggling keeping my eyes on my Castiel.

"I don't like anyone touching my things" Zachariah said simply with a shrug of his shoulders.

"She doesn't belong to you" Castiel spat before yelling in pain when the angel on his left made a long cut down his back.

"Cas!" the brother's yelled worried while I growled angrily, tears forming in my eyes.

"Now before I was rudely interrupted," Zachariah glared at Castiel who weakly glared back again. "I especially don't like it when a fallen angel above anything, develops **feelings** for what's mine!" Zachariah snapped and punched Castiel across the face. I let out a threatening roar again my eyes flashing back to blue and Zachariah smiled at me. "What's wrong Miss. Schatz my dear?" he asked faked worried.

"I'm gonna rip your four faces off shove them up your ass and make your wings into toilet paper!" I yelled in full rage.

Zachariah gave a pained look placing a hand over his heart. "Do you really mean that Miss. Schatz?" Zachariah asked. I let out an angered roar, my body being held back by Sam and Dean. "Fine, boy's, you know what to do" Zachariah said lifting his hand in the air.

The angels lifting the knives high in the air, I screamed, "No!" the two angels and the one archangel looked at me. "Boys let me go" I said, and the Winchester brothers slowly let go of me. "Don't you dare hurt him Zachariah" I warned my eyes still blazing blue with tears in them.

Zachariah chuckled, "Or what Miss. Schatz?" he dared me.

"Or I'll call my father" I threatened.

Castiel looked at me shocked along with the two angels and the Winchester brothers. Zachariah threw his head back in laughter. "Oh really?" Zachariah chuckled and I gave a stiff nod. "I'd like to see you try Miss. Schatz!" I raised an eyebrow my hard look never leaving. "God isn't around! He's vanished! He's not calling down to even his most precious creation! What makes you think he'll call down to you?" Zachariah yelled face red with anger.

"Because I still have true faith in my father" I answered.

"How can a harlot like you have faith?"

That was the final straw. I glared hard at Zachariah and took in a deep breath. "Daddy!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

The whole house shuck, Sam and Dean covered their ears and closed their eyes when a bright light formed over us. Zachariah stared up flabbergasted with the other two angels and Castiel.

"Th-this is impossible" Zachariah stuttered stumbling back almost falling.

The two angel's loosening their grip on Castile, I snapped my fingers. Sam and Dean instantly uncovered their ears, opened their eyes, and took fire. One bullet in each forehead, and the two angels fell to the floor dead. The house stopped shacking and the light disappearing, Zachariah looked around confused before glaring at me.

"Pay backs a bitch!" I yelled punching him across the face, sending him flying. "Get Castiel out of here," I pulled my knives out from behind me and flicked them open. "I'll take care of Zachariah" I said as the Winchester brothers helped Castiel stand.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked and I nodded.

"No, Miss. Schatz," I snapped my head to Castiel and placed two fingers on his forehead.

"_Somnum_" I said and Castiel was out like a light. "Now hurry, I'll be alright, just get my Castiel to safety" I smiled at the brothers. Hesitantly they left and I put my hands together, knives in between, my eyes closed, and head down. "_Defendere bello pater meus, et dirige me intrare in nomine tuo. Amen_" I prayed and snapped my eyes open when I heard Zachariah's angry yells. "This is for my Castiel" I whispered.

* * *

I gasped snapping my eyes open to see I was laying on a bed in what looked like a motel room. What happened? How did I get here? My eyes widened when everything came rushing back to me. Zachariah kidnapping me, the "punishment", and Miss. Schatz rescuing me. Wait, Miss. Schatz!

"Castiel?" snapping my head to the direction of the voice, Miss. Schatz stood there shocked, with a hint of relief. Tears built up in her green eyes as I slowly stood up.

"Miss. Schatz, are you alright?" I asked. She didn't say anything, just ran up to me, and wrapped her arms around me tightly. "Miss. Schatz?" I asked worried as she started crying into my chest. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?" I asked frantic now.

"No you dumby," Miss Schatz looked up at me tears still falling from her beautiful green eyes and a smile on her face. "I'm just happy you're alright" she gave me a kiss on the cheek, and started wiping her face free of tears.

I saw the ring on her finger and grabbed her hand. Miss. Schatz looked up at me confused while I stared down at the ring. "You still have it?" I asked looking from the ring to Miss. Schatz.

Her green eyes smiled with her lips, "Of course I do silly" she giggled.

"Why?" I asked.

Miss. Schatz smile grew; pink colored her face. "Because you're my Castiel" she answered.

Miss. Schatz POV

Castiel just stood there, staring at me. His eyes scanned over my face rapidly, trying to find something else. Still the same Castiel, trying to see if there is something else behind my words. "Miss. Schatz?" I nodded to the fallen angel, batting my eye lashes. "Close your eyes" Castiel said. Blinking a few times, I scrunched up my nose while confusion danced on my eyes. "Please" Castiel insisted.

"O-ok," slowly closing my eyes, I waited. Why does Castiel want me to close my eyes?

Feeling Castiel's hands tuck some hair behind my ears, my breath hitched in my throat when he placed his hands on either side of my face. Tilting my head up a little, my heart gave a huge thump when Castiel placed his lips on mine.

It was only for a few seconds, but when Castiel's lips left mine, it left me wanting more.

My eyes flew open and I stared at the fallen angel shocked. "I love you Miss. Schatz" Castiel said. My heart thumped twice as I sucked in air.

Crap, I forgot how to breathe.

"I was confused about this feeling in the past when I was first assigned to you as your protector, but once I spent my days with the Winchesters, it became clear," Castiel's hands dropped onto my shoulders. "I love you Miss. Schatz"' Castiel said staring me right in the eyes with those amazing blue eyes.

I stared deep into his eyes right down to his true form and smiled big. "Castiel!" I jumped into the angels arms and kissed him deeply. "I love you Castiel" I said on his lips smiling.

"I love you too Miss. Schatz" Castiel said and I pecked his lips.

"Say that again."

"I love you too Miss. Schatz" Castiel repeated and I kissed him deeply.

_**AN- Hope you liked it! And if you want more Castiel and Miss. Schatz stories, just let me know. I have an idea for a new one, but don't hold your breath, haha.**_


End file.
